


Holding out for a Hero till the End of the Night

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Revali has been waiting for a Hero for far too long
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Holding out for a Hero till the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> It’s been quite a while since I’ve played this game, haven't even quite finished it… But Revali is sure one of my favs, if only due to being a cocky bird.
> 
> The title is absolutely stolen from a certain Bonny Tyler song. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

It’s that time of the year once again, even for ghosts. Especially for ghosts who spent a bloody century on their own thanks to a certain champion failing their own task.

Revali grunted and sunk onto the head of Vah Medoh and looked towards his old home. It wasn't that he would lose his mind like most those young Ritos when nature regrew after a long winter’s hold. He had reached control over his base instincts early in his life. Still, he couldn’t help but long for someone to touch and feel. He longed for a hint of the warmth of another body.

That bloody champion.

Revali had waited and hoped for Link’s return. And while the hero did return, he had taken his sweet bloody time to do so. He hadn’t made any time for a proper reunion, however. A touch to the beak and a smile, and they had parted again. And Revali had been back to waiting.

At least Vah Medoh was under his control again. Ganon’s presence had vanished from the Devine Beast and for the first time in a century, Revali had felt a sense of freedom and calm again.

However, it had become spring, Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania had arrived and taken positions around Hyrule Castle, but Link had once again forgotten about his promise to see Revali in spring. With a grunt, Revali pushed himself from his vantage point to retreat into his Beast.

It was then, that he saw a white horse approaching, carrying a Hylian on it’s back. Revali cocked his head. It couldn’t be Link, could it? The newcomer looked savage, even from afar. His hair seemed to be purple on the top, blond around the nape, the face hidden by the horns of whatever poor animal’s skull had been misused as a helmet. A loincloth and leather shoulder pads covered parts of the body.

The horse stopped in front of Vah Medoh and the rider dismounted. He looked up at the Beast and right at Revali’s vantage point. Where the skin wasn’t covered by leather, fur and the odd bone structure, blue patterns were painted on the skin.

The man lifted his hand and waved at Revali, grinning that stupid grin that never failed to make the Rito’s heart skip a beat.

Revali swallowed and swiftly returned into the Beast to open the gate.

„You look as savage and brute as I always thought you were,“ Revali greeted Link.

Link shrugged and walked towards the Rito. He sunk to his knees in front of Revali and took his helmet off, putting it to the floor next to him. The blond hair that Revali had dreamt about quite a few times was revealed. 

„You’re late, you know?“ Revali stated. „I’m dead now.“ He wanted to admonish Link more, but the way in which Link dipped his head down made Revali reach out instead. For a moment, he was sure, he had felt the skin of Link’s cheek against his feathers before he had moved his hand through the head.

Link shivered and looked up again, he turned his head as if to kiss Revali’s hand. He then reached behind himself and pulled a bundle in front of him. Revali looked down at the blue cloth that was held closed by a red thread. Tanned fingers set to undo the knot and reveal the contents of the bundle.

What was revealed to Revali were elongated forms of different materials, shapes, length and girth. Revali’s eyes fell on a smooth wand, spiralled and twisted and rather reminiscent of his own penis waiting to break free.

„Aren’t you prepared, my little champion?“

A small whimper and a smile beneath red cheeks was the answer, as Link looked up at Revali again. He reached up to undo the straps on those flimsy shoulder pads and shrugged them off, allowing the Rito full view on his chest and shoulders.

Link removed the arm guards and his boots before standing. He looked down at himself, hands hesitating above the belt. Blue eyes hesitantly found Revali’s.

„Go, on my little hero,“ Revali purred. „Let me see you whole.“

Link swallowed, but undid his belt without hesitation. He pulled it free from the loops that held the loincloth up and while the garment slid down, he slung the belt around his neck.

Revali cocked his head.

With that little smile on his lips, Link took a step closer and reached out to touch the side of Revali’s head. His fingers stopped where Revali’s cheeks would be, leaving a pleasant tingle. The smile fell from Link’s lips when his fingers didn’t meet any resistance, however.

Revali grunted and turned. „Take those toys you’ve brought and follow me.“ He drew a deep breath in while walking towards a small niche he liked as a resting place, losing his armour along the way. Revali drew another deep breath through his nose, but there was still no tangible scent. There hardly were any scents he could notice since he had died and by now, he had forgotten most of them. He would have liked to know how Link would smell when succumbing to his needs.

Revali scoffed and stopped in his little resting niche. He turned to face Link again. The Hylian was standing in front of him, that weird human length between sun-tanned legs curiously stiff. The bundle of toys was grasped tightly in his hands.

„So, you finally decided to be mine,“ Revali purred.

Link nodded and sunk to his knees once more, unrolling his bundle. He looked up at Revali and waited.

Revali pointed his left foot at the spiralled staff. „Use this.“

Link nodded once more and picked the indicated staff. He licked his lips before reaching behind him.

Revali shifted as he watched the Hylian move, his Adam’s apple bopping and his cheeks tainted in a red flush. Moans fell from Link’s lips as his arms moved behind him. When he stilled and let his arms hang by his sides, Revali knelt down. He leant closer, brushing his hands over the hardened nipples. He knew the he would not really touch, but only offer a small tingle.

Still, Link moaned and dipped his head forward, stopping somewhere in Revali’s beak. They both shivered at the tingling sensation caused by this.

It had to make do, Revali decided, the merest hint of touch the ghost could draw from their encounter. Thus, he reached down to stroke along Link’s penis, smirking as it twitched beneath his touch.

Link moved his arms upwards and fumbled with the belt, tightening it around his neck until his breathing became ragged.

Revali watched as Link’s eyes lost some of their brightness and the Hylian swayed forwards. Revali reached out to catch him, only realising he actually succeeded when he felt a sense of weight against his feathered fingers. Revali swallowed, far too close to blowing his first load already.

„Be careful not to cross that threshold, little hero,“ he whispered and rested their foreheads against each other.

Link moaned softly and reached up, his fingers finally able to touch the feather’s of Revali’s cheeks. He stroked along them until he could tangle them in Revali’s braids. A soft plea fell from his lips.

Without waiting, Revali grabbed Link’s head, feeling the soft hair and pointed ears beneath his fingers, as he yanked Link’s head forward. Warm lips touched the bulge between Revali’s legs and his penis shot out and deep into Link’s mouth, shooting the first of many spurts of seed down Link’s throat.

Link coughed and fell sideways once Revali had let go of his head. He swallowed as best as possible with that belt around his neck.

„Loosen it for a while before you die on me,“ Revali whispered. „We’re far from done here.“

Link whined, but did as he was asked, allowing himself to breathe more freely for a while.

However, that brief moment of rest didn’t mean Revali couldn’t tease him, the Rito decided. He stroked along Link’s still hard length, his fingers not meeting resistance now that Link was recovering from his moment on the brink of death.

The thought of how far Link was willing to go to allow them to feel each other almost made Revali come once again.

Link’s breathing had calmed down enough, Revali decided, when the Hylian bucked his hips into Revali’s hands. He wanted to feel Link again. This day would not be nearly enough to make up for the years they’ve lost, so he wouldn’t waste any of it.

Revali looked up into Links’ eyes again. The Hylian nodded and without prompting, pulled the belt tight around his neck once more.

„Don’t you dare coming before I’m done,“ Revali purred. „I know you Hylians can’t come more than once or twice in succession. Hold on to that hardness of yours until I allow you to come.“

Link whimpered, but nodded. He shifted around and bent forward, revealing the toy in him to Revali. While his right hand grabbed his own erection, his left hand moved around, hovering above the base.

Revali tried to touch the toy, unsure if to push it deeper or pull it out. However, his fingers slid through it and into Link. A deep groan and another plea was the Hylian’s answer.

He put his hand on Link’s and pushed it further down. „Remove it for now,“ Revali ordered.

Link obeyed, quickly pulling that toy free. As soon as it was gone, Revali was pressed against him, one hand keeping Link’s arse up and close, his other hand pushing Link’s head down. Revali pushed against that welcoming backside, releasing yet another quick load into Link.

The Hylian groaned, pressing back and rubbing himself against Revali. It was enough to sent Revali off another time. Once he was spent, he reached for Link’s left hand and used it to push the toy back into it’s place.

„We should cherish everything we can share, shouldn’t we?“ Revali purred. He pulled Link back into a sitting position by that blond hair.

Link just moaned his agreement. He followed the pull and bent backwards, pushing out his chest until he was lying on his back, head between Revali’s legs. Both his hands now grabbed his erection tightly, while his tongue darted out towards the bump between Revali’s legs.

Revali hadn’t allowed Link to remove the belt for hours, not until Revali had been thoroughly spent. Only then did he ask Link to remove the belt and stroke himself to completion. It was glorious, he thought. The flush that covered all of Link’s body, that body paint that long since had run and created new patterns, the moans that came from the his lips, the seeping cock beneath those skilled fingers. He was still stuffed with the toy, his hips rocking and pushing down to increase the friction and depth.

Finally, Link came with a loud moan, Revali’s name on his lips, blue eyes trained firmly on the Rito.

He had passed out right after he came, falling onto his side and his breath becoming slow, but steady. Revali sat down next to him, unable to warm Link’s naked body or to even remove that toy from him.

Link had come for years, and while he had never complained, Revali didn't fail to notice how his stamina withered together with his hair. More often than not, Revali feared the Hylian would accidentally strangulate himself in his attempts at being able to touch each other.

And one spring, Link didn't come at all.

Revali sighed. So he truly was alone now.

He sat on his vantage point and looked at the sunset over Castle Hyrule. The other Devine Beasts still surrounded it. However, they had become still long ago, as the ghosts of Daruk, Urbosa and Mipha had passed on. Revali hadn’t thought about passing on to the afterlife in years. Not when he always had had a reason to stay here.

Now, however, he should reconsider his stance. Hopefully, there wasn’t a period of kinds after which he would have become trapped in this world forever.

He sighed and rose to his feet. The sunset wasn’t as soothing as it usually was. He turned to retreat into Vah Medoh when his eyes fell on the main control unit.

A young, blond Hylian was standing next to it, wearing a blue shirt. Revali knew his eyes would have the same, bright blue colour. The same blue shimmer that surrounded Revali surrounded him.

Revali smiled and pushed himself high into the sky with his gale, before landing right in front of the ghost. Link looked just like he had done when they had met for the first time so many lifetimes ago. 

„I thought you had passed on as well,“ Revali whispered.

Link smiled and shook his head. He held his left hand out to Revali.

_Never without you._

**Author's Note:**

> You did ask for ghost sex and non-human peen. :P  
> I googled if birds have a penis after all. Turns out most don’t. So Revali is a duck now.


End file.
